Someone Wake Me Up
by PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend
Summary: Miley and Joe broke up. They both think it's a dream that they want to be woken up from. Moe! MileyxJoe oneshot/songfic.


A/N: Little Moe oneshot. It's a songfic to "Someone Wake Me Up" by The Veronicas. I love this song! This isn't anti-Moe, but wanted Moe. So, uh, yeah…

Disclamier: I do not own Hannah Montana or Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas, wait I own them. jk. Then I don't own The Veronicas. God what do I own?

* * *

Miley's POV

Hanging out with my friends is something that I loved. Well, I still love it, but it's going to be very awkward now. Why, you ask? Joe Jonas is why. My ex-boyfriend. Some people wouldn't believe that I normal teenage girl would be dating Joe Jonas, hot rock star. But if you know me, I'm really not normal, being normal is overrated. Back to topic. Joe and I have the same friends, so do the math.

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)_

People told us we were perfect together. I was crazy, and he was crazy, knowing what it's like having to be in the spot light, but still having a normal life. Yeah, we're there, we're doing that. Talking to each other every night, lending stuff to each other, dying to see each other. It would sound perfect, right? Not so much.

_My CD's are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)  
_

It was friends who got us together, but it was us that ended. You make think just because that it was mutual that it wouldn't hurt me a lot, but it did. It kills me inside.

_Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long, how I've been defined_

Joe was my first boyfriend; well he was my first real boyfriend. Correction, second real boyfriend. Jake Ryan was my first but he was a jerk, Joe he actually cared about me. And I cared about him. I loved him, I still do. But I think I'm going crazy, this has never happened to me before. I wonder is this dream? I mean we we're good for each other, and now we're done. Could someone wake me up?

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

I still his has his old black t-shirt. The one from our very special night. The best night of my life. I told him I threw it away, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. In fact I wore it bed last night. It's the only thing I have to give me sweet dreams at night.

_I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight_

As the days pass, I really wonder if I'm crazy. I feel like the break up is draining everything from me. I really don't like to go out that much now. I barely play my music. Even the press has noticed I, well Hannah hasn't been the same.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

_Someone wake me up_

Then at night I think about our old relationship. When we were just friends. I miss that. Now stuff is so different between us, we could never have back what we had before. I crave that.

_Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life_

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)_

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

I could never forget Joe. I never will. So much he taught me, so much he's shown me. He took me to different worlds, gave me thoughts that I never thought of before, held me like no ever did before. He cared for me in a different way, better then my mom or dad did. Then he was my first time too, so I can't forget him. Well I could, but I'm not. I won't. I love him so much, I care so much for him. And all I could wish for is that he still has the same feeling as I do.

_Oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside_

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up  
(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up_

Joe's POV

Miley and I are kissing. Something I love so much. Her in my arms, I care about her so much. Words could not describe. I wish I could just stay like this forever.

_Beep beep._

"Joe get up." I heard my younger brother Nick tell me.

"Was I dreaming?"

"Yeah dude, now get up. We got an interview to go to in an hour."

That was just a dream, I guess. A dream that I never wanted to wake up from, ever. I still love Miley so much. I need her; I regret breaking up with her. And I really don't know why we did in the first place either. But I guess it was for the best right. I mean everything does happen for a reason, right? All I wish for is for her to know that I'm still in love with her, and I would do anything to be back with her.

If this is a dream, I wonder could someone wake me up? Hmm, that sounds like some good lyrics. I should write those down, who knows could be a good song.


End file.
